A Newfound Life: Riley Reborn
by FangirlWithFandoms
Summary: What if Riley Matthews grew up differently? Riley's life isn't what it seems. She's not the happy, bubbly girl she used to be. She's ready to explode. What if all it took was a bunch of unfortunate events, and a stranger to help the once-happy girl find her way to a new life? It's about time the world met the girl. GMW and THE VAMPIRE DIARIES CROSSOVER. RILEY-CENTRIC! Kol/Riley.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! It's been awhile since I've written some good old fanfiction, but I've recently been inspired to write. I've always been a fan of Boy Meets World so when I decided to watch Girl Meets World, I fell in love completely. Since I'm a little bit older than the normal viewer of this show, I must warn you that this is a MATURE story. Also, this is a CROSSOVER between GIRL MEETS WORLD and VAMPIRE DIARIES, which is another show that I hold dearly in my heart. So if you're not a fan of that show, please be warned that there will be several unavoidable references to TVD-world; this includes its characters, ideas, and settings. Finally, the last warning is in regards to the main couple of this story. There will be no Rucas, Lucaya, Riarkle, Rilaya, or any other widely-known ship as the endgame couple of this story (well maybe except Corpanga of course). Although I love the characters of GMW, there will be some negative ideas about some characters implied in the story, but this story is RILEY-CENTRIC.**

 **TIMELINE OF THE STORY:**

 **\- GMW: Season 3, post-Girl Meets High School, before Girl Meets Triangle. Riley is 14.**

 **\- TVD: Season 3, but Season 4 never happened completely. The Originals are in New Orleans. Elena is in a vampire-coma, Klaroline happened, Damon and Stefan still love Elena.**

 **I DON'T OWN GIRL MEETS WORLD OR ITS CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO MICHAEL JACOBS AND DISNEY! This story is a work of fiction.**

* * *

REALIZATION - a game of chess

Bright lights trickle into the room. The bay window is open, and the smell of flowers from the fire escape garden and the smoke emulsion coming from the New York streets bombards the sleeping brunette as she lies in her bed. The girl is half-awake, yet she refuses get out of bed, refuses to accept the reality waiting for her beyond the bedroom.

"RILEYYYY!" a voice erupts from the living room. It's her younger brother, her beloved annoying alarm clock in the morning. The girl opens her eyes and stares at her ceiling.

On most days, Riley would jump out of bed and sing her way to the kitchen, where her family waits to eat breakfast in communion. Yet today, Riley was simply too tired. In fact, the young 14 year old had been tired for a while now. She's tired of pretending to be _Smiley Riley._ She's tired of the Triangle. _Oh the Triangle._ She feels sick to the bones whenever she thinks of it. Her gut fills with dread and her heart wrenches as she is reminded of the drama surrounding her and her friends.

The worst part of the whole ordeal is that she couldn't talk to anyone about it, about how she was feeling. At times, her friends made sure to make the situation obvious, as if to find something that bonds them together. She theorizes that the triangle for her friends is something that makes them stronger while she, herself, gets weaker.

She wonders if Maya feels that way too. She wonders if Maya wakes up in a sweat everyday just worrying over if she hurts somebody because of feelings. She wonders if Maya barely eats like she does everyday. She wonders if Maya feels as useless as she does. Also, she wonders when she started saying Maya's name with such distaste.

Maya was her best friend, but nowadays, it didn't seem that way. Riley dreamt of the days when Maya would look at her with such friendly, adoring eyes. Now, all she sees in the blonde's eyes are signs of competition. Its as if Riley could already hear the wheels turning in her best friend's brain, thinking of ways to one-up her in favor of Lucas' heart.

And then there was Lucas. The cowboy to her princess. The subway boy to her city girl. The one who captured her heart. The boy who just couldn't decide. There was a time when she could look into Lucas' eyes and stare at him with love plastered obviously across her face. These days, all she felt was shame. She felt that her feelings for him had to be hidden, in fear that she would wreck the fragility of feelings circling the three of them.

But then she felt lost because at night, she goes to sleep doubting her feelings for the blonde boy, who _apparently_ captured her heart and that of her friend's as well. She watched the classic princess stories with Auggie, and she finds herself comparing her situation. Despite all her feelings for Lucas, it seems as though their love was fleeting when it hasn't even started.

They're all chess pieces, unmoving. No one brave enough to make their move. No one willing to lose.

"RILEY MATTHEWS! You're going to be late for school!" her mother shouts, cutting Riley off from her thoughts. The brunette moved frantically off her bed and into her closet to look for something to wear.

By the time her mother yelled for her again, Riley is out of her room, not even sparing a glance to the bay window. She knows that Maya isn't coming; her _friend_ was probably already in the train station, waiting for the train Lucas was in.

 _"_ _Riley, it only seems fair that I get to go with Lucas to school. This is my only alone time with him, since you get him during Math class while I'm in Science class",_ her friend explained to her a few weeks ago.

At the time, it probably sounded great to both her and Maya's ears, but Riley couldn't help but think about how unfair it all really was, how unfair that she was stuck in this situation. How unfair of Lucas to not make his choice. How unfair indeed.

"Hey look who decided to get out of bed" her dad joked as she joined her family in the kitchen.

"Sorry, I was tired. Guess I stayed up too late studying…" she murmured, knowing all too well that she was lying.

"Yeah you do look tired" said a pouting Auggie. Riley gave him a small smile, her heart lifting a little bit for her brother's concern.

"Don't study too hard, Riley. You're going to tire yourself out" her mother said with a stern voice. "Besides there's still space for you on the fridge beside Maya's A"

With that statement, Riley felt her throat constrict. She couldn't help but be angry at how her parents treated her and her friend.

" _Mom, what am I good at?"_

 _"_ _Sleeping"_

 _"_ _Maya is a fierce amazon warrior"_

She understood that Maya needed a family in her life. She understands that Maya needs that acceptance she's craved for so long. She loved Maya with all her heart, and she wanted to give this to her. But a small tiny part in Riley bitterly thought of how Maya has chosen to get and Riley has given too much. She's always been the sacrificial one, but she knew that maybe, she needed to start loving herself more and her family's not exactly helping her in that regard.

"I know I'm just tired, Mom. I promise" Riley lies through her teeth. Her hands ball up into fists under the table.

"You know, you're tired because of that darn 'Triangle'" her dad says. "If only Friar could just make up his mind then we'll all finally be free of this mess"

Riley looks up at her father, and she tries to stop the tears. How could her father say those words without even considering how hurt she is because of her situation? How could he just disregard her and her feelings?

"Dad…" she whispers, but no words come out. She couldn't even think of what to say; she was too hurt to say anything.

"Dad you can't just say that! What if Lucas does make his choice?" Auggie pipes in. He, thankfully, was too distracted to notice Riley and her conflicting emotions.

"Then we'll help whoever gets hurt and accept whoever gets chosen. It doesn't really matter" her dad answers.

Riley could feel her happiness dwindling down as the seconds passed. Her parents didn't care who got chosen. Her parents didn't even think about how hurt she'll be if Lucas picks Maya. Yes they'd help her, but she knew that they'd be ecstatic for Maya. Sometimes, they just couldn't decide who their actual daughter was. Sometimes she felt like her and Maya were always competing, for Lucas, for grades, and for her family.

"Well I think whoever doesn't get picked should have their own family helping them" Auggie argued. He's too young to really understand the situation, but he's also too smart for his age and loving in nature.

"Auggie! We'll help whoever gets hurt, of course" their mom rebuked.

 _Let Katy handle Maya, for god's sake. Handle your own daughter!,_ Riley says in her head. She's tired of competing with Maya. Too tired.

"Uh, I think I'm gonna go ahead" Riley excused herself from breakfast. She was too tired of hearing her parents talk about her and her friends.

She tries to hide the fact that she only ate a couple of spoonfuls of cereal, and she knows her parents are completely oblivious to her uneaten meal; Auggie, on the other hand, looks at her with narrow eyes as he sees her full bowl. She shakes her head at him, giving him her ' _terrifying-older-sister'_ face, and he looks away.

"But Riles, you can just ride with me. I just need to fix my bag and then we can go to the car" her dad says as he reads the newspaper.

"Its okay, dad. I promised to meet Farkle by the train station today to help him carry his art project" she lies.

"Okay, then. Just text me if you and your friends are going to the bakery later!" her mother barely finishes her sentence before she's already out the door.

She practically sprinted down the stairs of the main hall. Finally, she's out of the apartment building and on the sidewalk. She looks up to the sky and sighs. Her tears finally come pouring down the side of her face, and she shudders. The people around her, random New Yorkers, push and shove against her still frame as they try to make it to their workplaces on time; they are blissfully unaware of the turmoil going on inside of her.

Yes, they were all parts of a chess game. All playing their own roles, all playing to win and to lose. Unfortunately, she was the stalemate.

* * *

 **Please favorite the story if you liked it! Also, leave a review and comment on the story to let me know what you think! TVD becomes more evident in the coming-chapters so please be patient! Hope you guys enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, I'm back for a new chapter! Things get a little dark here for Riley so please tread carefully! We see a little bit more of what's happening to Riley that explains why she's not the usual happy-Riley. Hope y'all enjoy!**

 **TIMELINE OF THE STORY:**

 **\- GMW: Season 3, post-Girl Meets High School, before Girl Meets Triangle. Riley is 14.**

 **\- TVD: Season 3, but Season 4 never happened completely. Elena is in a vampire-coma, Klaroline happened. Klaus is a hybrid. The Originals went to New Orleans. Stefan and Damon still love Elena.**

 **I DON'T OWN GIRL MEETS WORLD OR ITS CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO MICHAEL JACOBS AND DISNEY! This story is a work of fiction.**

* * *

REALIZATION - helpless

"SMILEY RILEY! Come here! I can help you out if poor Lukey-boo doesn't want to" shouts a voice from behind her.

Riley shudders, and continues moving towards the train. The people on the platform are pushing and shoving against her body, but she knows that she needs to get to the train.

"RIIIIIILEY, why don't you stop a little bit? Let us catch up! We just wanna play a game" another voice sings menacingly. Riley bites her lip to keep her from crying out, and she keeps a tight grip on her bag as she fights her way against the bustling of the other passengers. She just needs to go to school. She just needs to get away.

Unfortunately, one passerby bumps into Riley all too forcefully, causing her to stumble back. She knew that nobody was there to catch her, so she closes her eyes and braces herself from the impact of the floor, but it doesn't come. She feels cold arms wrap around her, familiar cold arms. Her heart stills for a moment, and she opens her eyes only to be met with three pairs of eyes shining wickedly down at her.

"Oh look boys, we finally caught up. Smiley Riley here seems to have gotten pushed" Donny crooned while he tightened his grip on her. She felt his nails dig into her skin and tried to squirm away from his touch.

Beside Donny stood two other boys, Olly and Asher. She knew them all too well. They were her tormentors.

She had met them through Lucas. They were his team mates on the football team. All three of them were seniors, and rumors about them were heard frequently around school. They were troublemakers, playboys, and rich kids with too much money and too little attention from their parents. They fought anyone who even dared to contradict them, and after, they would throw money at the principal to help stop them from getting any sort of punishment. Once they had their sights set on someone, they'd do anything and everything to get what they wanted.

And apparently, they wanted her.

At first, it seemed funny to her and her friends. The three seniors started frequenting Topanga's, and they started hanging around Lucas more. She even thought they were nice because they asked a lot of questions about her and they would push kids out of her way whenever she was walking through the halls.

But then things started getting weird. The three learned of the Triangle, and they started making jokes about how Lucas couldn't get laid. Lucas played it off as nothing because he wanted to get along with his new team mates, so he accepted whatever they said without argument. They started following her wherever she went. Every time she was alone, they would surround her and find any opportunity to grab her by the arms or pull her into a bear hug. They started groping her body and playing with her hair. She remembers one incident where it became apparent how malicious their intentions were.

 _She was alone in the hallway. She decided to help her father out by organizing his office while he's on detention duty._

 _It was way too late for her to be there, and the hallway is completely pitch dark, except for the one light shining inside the classroom where her father is busy looking after the punished students. She's carrying papers from the staff room to the classroom when a pair of arms wrap around her waist._

 _"_ _Hey Smiley Riley" Asher whispered against her ear. She jumps and all the papers fall from her hands and onto the floor._

 _"_ _Oh no, Riiiiiiiles. Looks like you've made a mess" Donny chastises as he appears in front of her. He shakes his finger in front of her and points at the papers lying on the ground._

 _She feels pure terror in her veins as she watches Donny step closer until he's invading her space. At this point, she's stuck in between Asher, who's still holding her arms behind her back, and Donny who's smirking down at her._

 _"_ _Oh hey guys, um why are you still here? Are you guys in de-detention? Di-did training end late?" she stammers, unable to even struggle away._

 _"_ _Nope….we were looking for you, Matthews" Olly replied as he stepped into her view. He circled around them all and looked at her from head to toe, as if he was judging her._

 _"_ _Uhhh why?" she whispers, trying to remain cool and collected despite her inner panic._

 _"_ _Shhhhh" Donny says softly. He placed his finger on her lips to shush her, and she shakes as he slowly drags that finger down her face. It reaches her chin and she squeaks. The finger continues downwards until it touches her collarbone._

 _"_ _Don't you think that there's too much in the way, Dons?" Asher asks playfully. She can feel his hands squeeze her forearms, and she closes her eyes in pain._

 _Donny hums in agreement and begins to pull at her top with his other hand until she feels the thread begin to tear. She refuses to open her eyes as she feels the finger that lies on her collarbone begin to inch lower and lower. She screams as the finger is right above her breast, but the scream is covered by Donny's hand._

 _The finger goes down and down and down, but it never stops. She opens her eyes and sees Donny giving her an evil smile. Olly is behind him with a phone in his hand, recording everything._

 _No no no this can't be happening. She uses her legs and tries to push Donny away but Asher wraps one of his legs around both of hers, locking her in place._

 _"_ _That's enough, Donny. Detention's almost over, her dad's gonna be finished any second now" Olly warns. She feels tears running down her cheeks and she bites on the hand that's covering her mouth. "Besides, we got what we needed."_

 _"_ _Great, guess I've got something to watch later tonight" Donny laughs._

 _"_ _Who needs porn when we've got you, Smiley" Asher whispers. His breath burns her ears and she uses her back to push against him._

 _"_ _Now now, no need to get all worked up, Riles. We're letting you go….but if you even try to tell anyone about what happened here, this video's gonna be on the internet before you even finish pleading your case" Olly warns._

 _"_ _Do you understand, Riles? We play with you and you don't say a word…or else" Donny repeats. She nods quickly, and they let go of her. She falls to the floor, and struggles to breathe. Her knees hurt from hitting the ground too hard, but all she could do was grip the papers beneath her hands, gasping for air._

 _"_ _I'm gonna have fun playing this game" Asher jokes as the three walk away from her and into the darkness, leaving her kneeling on the ground and surrounded by paper._

She remembers her father finding her in the hallway, still gathering the papers after finally calming down. She remembers lying about stumbling in the darkness and accidentally dropping the papers. Thankfully, her father was too busy scolding her to notice her still-teary eyes.

"Riley, let's go and play! Forget school; let's go somewhere fun…somewhere we can have our alone time" Asher said as he lifted his hand to brush away a lock of hair from her face. Riley winces at the touch and tries to stand up but Donny keeps her in his arms. She felt his nails push roughly on her forearms and lets out a sob as blood starts to run down her arms.

"Knock it off, guys. Umm we can play later? I'm going to be late f-for school" she said as she pulls her arms away from Donny. Riley looked down at her new wounds and rubbed her arm with her hands in an attempt to wipe away the blood.

"What do you say, boys? Shall we let dear little Riley go to school?" Olly snickers. Riley prayed that they would let her go.

"Fineeeee. She can go, but we'll meet during lunch" Donny agreed, almost begrudgingly, yet the last part of his statement was clearly meant as a threat. Riley felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand from the evident warning.

"You better run, little freshie. You'll be late for school" Olly grinned as he handed Riley her fallen bag. Riley quickly turned around and ran away from the three boys.

"SEE YOU AT LUNCH", was all she heard as she entered the train cart.

Riley looked around at the other passengers, and noticed how they were staring at her, or more specifically, staring at her arms. She glanced down at her arms and winced as she saw the obvious nail marks left by Donny. For such a small wound, she was surprised to see a lot of blood dripping from her. She groaned and thought of how to cover up her wounds to hide them from sight.

 _Farkle's old jacket!_

She was supposed to give it back to him since he had left it at Topanga's after their study session. She dug through her stuff in her bag, and sighed in relief when she felt the material in her hands.

Quickly, she pulled out the piece of clothing from her bag and wore it. She closed her eyes to avoid the stares coming from other people.

Terror ran through her body as she thought about how she was supposed to meet her tormentors later in the afternoon. She knew that if she went to them, they'd do terrible things to her. Yet if she didn't go, they'd ruin her and her friends reputations by labelling her a slut.

She couldn't do anything. She was lost. She was helpless.

* * *

 **Don't you just hate Olly, Asher, and Donny? Just a warning, they're gonna be back sooner than you think. Hopefully, you guys liked this chapter. It was a bit hard for me to write because I absolutely adore Riley, so I really didn't like writing her being helpless. Anyways, please favorite and review if you guys like the story so far! PS Don't worry, it gets REALLY REALLY GOOD in the next chapter, I kind of pick up the pace. So get ready for that! Hope you guys enjoyed!**


End file.
